villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rapunzel (Shrek)
Rapunzel is the secondary antagonist of DreamWorks' 14th full-length animated feature film Shrek the Third. She is a (former) member of the princess group and Prince Charming's secret girlfriend. She was voiced by , who later voiced Julia in The Simpsons, and Smiler in The Emoji Movie. Biography ''Shrek 2'' Her name was seen at the gate at her tower home within the kingdom of Far Far Away in Shrek 2, although she was not seen. ''Shrek the Third'' Rapunzel was first seen at King Harold's funeral. Then, she was seen at Fiona's baby shower. When Prince Charming invaded Far Far Away with his army of villains, Rapunzel betrayed all the other princesses and brought them to him so she can be with him. Then, she took part in a play with Charming and his friends, playing as the role of a princess being trapped in a tower. When Charming is seen on his horse inside of a giant decorated clam-shell, she is impressed by his performance. During the final battle, Gingy uses her long hair to descend from the tower. Her hair falls off, revealed to be a wig. Shocked and humiliated, Rapunzel abandoned Charming and ran away never to be seen again. Personality She is well-recognized of being a fraud later throughout the film. An example of this is when she betrays Fiona and the other princesses, so that she can be with Prince Charming. It is unknown why Rapunzel was in love with him in the first place. Rapunzel is appears to be more focused on certain things (or objects), like when she constantly sips her cup of tea at Fiona's baby shower and saying only a few words. Meaning, that she does not care about what was actually going on. Despite all these negative traits, Rapunzel does seem to have some standards unlike Charming. This is demonstrated when she asks him why he's not going to spare her friends from a punishment, indicating that she had asked him previously to not be so rough with them. However, in the end, Rapunzel cared more for himself, which eventually leads to her humiliation. Relationships Prince Charming It is shown that Charming is Rapunzel's boyfriend. They both seem to be in love with each other when they are seen kissing. Gallery Rapunzel (shrek).jpg Shrek The Third- Charming and Rapunzel.png|Charming introducing Rapunzel as the new Queen of Far Far Away Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel with her voice actress Maya Rudolph. Rapunzel PC's new girlfriend.jpg|Rapunzel before revealing her true nature. Charming with his gf.jpg|Rapunzel after revealing her true nature. Rapunzel and charming kiss.jpg|Charming and Rapunzel kissing. Navigation Category:Female Category:Rivals Category:Parody/Homage Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Traitor Category:In Love Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Greedy Category:Conspirators Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:On & Off Category:Spy Category:Femme Fatale Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Pawns Category:Inconclusive Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Category:Envious Category:Outcast Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Oppressors Category:Protective Category:Arena Masters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Perverts Category:Monarchs Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Contradictory Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil